The Darkness Will Triumph
by XxLaBellaNottexX
Summary: Morrigan and Demitri are in a battle with Pyron for the throne of the demon world. Who will win? Rated M for smut, swearing and violence. Morrigan/Demitri - On Hiatus!


**NOTE (IMPORTANT...PLEASE READ!): Hey all. This is my first Darkstalkers fanfiction. Now, I DO NOT own Morrigan Aensland, Demitri Maximoff, or any of the Darkstalkers or the worlds they live in. I'm merely a fan writing about them.**

** Now I've been a Darkstalkers fan for quiet some time but I just recently got back into it. I wanted to base this story off the Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge series. I believe there were only four episodes, so I'm starting with the fourth episode and going from there. The first 9 or ten chapters are taken directly from the show. Meaning, I watched it and basically rewrote it. If you haven't seen the show, basically what has happened is a dark being has come to earth and is planning on taking over the demon world and I believe the human world, though I could be wrong. There is also a Darkstalker that becomes 'good' and is out to rid the world of the Darkstalkers. His name is Donovan and he's actually joined by a few other darkstalkers. One of them being Hsien-Ko, the other is a small girl, who I don't believe is a Darkstalker. But nonetheless, in the last episode Demitri's castle is destroyed by this unknown entity and that's where Morrigan and his alliance start. This is also where their relationship begins, in a sense. I did mention a fight somehwere in the story, that happened in the first episode. Demitri was trying to enter the castle to take over the throne but Morrigan stopped him, they began to fight and then... well you'll read about it. Now, I hope you enjoy and please review!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Strange. Here I thought I could never be attracted to anyone but a strong man," The girl with the bluish-green hair brought her eyes back up to the mans face. He was very brawny, and very tall. His clothing, dark blue long sleeved jacket with dark blue and gold cuffs. There was red shirt underneath it with a white ruffle just below his thick neck. His cape was also the same shade of dark blue, with red lining the inside. His clothes looked like they had come out of the 1800's. His hair, was slicked back, but not in a normal way. It almost looked he had put gel into his hair and then stood in a wind tunnel. He had just pulled his fangs out of her the girls left shoulder. Sitting on the groud with her,amongst tons of rumble, her merely looked into her eyes, with his pure white eyes. They were sitting around his crumbled castle. "Imagine my helping the likes of you."

The girl wore a pretty interesting outfit, that consisted of purple pantyhose looking material with light black bats sparsely decorating them. Covering her top, was a black thong bathing suit looking outfit with white fuzzy trim outlining the top and a heart cut out in the middle of her stomach, just below her breasts. She had small wings on either side of her head and larger wings on her back. A succubus and a vampire sitting with eachother in rumble seemed sort of unlikely.

"That is because you somehow sense that I am your future." The man deep, gruff voice was low, only audible for the girl to hear. "My future?" She raised a brow as she looked at him, admiring his facial features. There was something about him that she liked and she really couldn't put her finger on it. The demons back home in Makai had been trying to find her a suitor for so long but there was never anyone she was interested in. Maybe he was right … maybe he was going to be in her future.

"I am he who shall become king over all the demon world."

"It may be your right…" She kept her eyes on his, continuing to study his face and how his expressions change. However, to her surprise, his expression barely changed. He merely stared at her and spoke with a bit of disbelief. "You do not disput it?"

"It may be you are our salvation. The darkest stagnet. Only change can save us." She turned her head and looked out of a hole in one of the castles wall. She looked onto the human world below her, placing her gaze onto a building that looked much like the colosseum in Rome. The man followed her gaze. "They have a will to fight without even a trace of pretense, these … humans."

The girl stood up, and made her way outside of the walls. She walked over to a ledge, looking for at the colosseum. The earth was starting to darken again, signaling that it was nightfall. The skies above her were black, but in the distance was a purple outline of the mountains. It was slightl beautiful to look at, but also distrubing knowing that there was a war to be fought. A voice sounded behind, followed by heavy footsteps. "And so I go forth, once more to resume my proper place as ruler of the demon world. Even the greatest of kings die. Hm…" He took his place by the woman, clearing much taller than her and a lot more muscular. He was definitely a sight to look at but the woman was focusing on the skies above her. She noted various red streaks that shot across the sky as she walked out, wondering to herself what they could be. "I shall show them such a fight even my enemies shall approve me."

He grew quiet for a moment. He frowned at the lack of enthusiam from the female. He turned his head and looked down at the small figure. "Morrigan … what it is?"

"I feel it. And to think there was such a will in the human world all along…"

"What will?" The man looked down at Morrigan. She stood still for a moment before placing her hands crisscrossed onto her chest. "Demitri … why not let the humans fight this battle? I sense this is a will that must not lose." She looked up at Demitri, her eyes a bit saddened, almost pleading. There was something in the air that night that made Morrigan speak the way she had. Were the humans really capable of taking on such a huge challenge? Most of them were terrified of the darkstalkers or the "dark ones" as they were sometimes called. Morrigan slowly dropped her head and closed her eyes. "An innocent soul … just now born." She could sense it. She knew that somewhere in the distance a darkstalker was becoming a pure soul. She opened her eyes and moved her head to look out onto the human world once again.

The war that was brewing was going to be an intense one. One that they were hopefully ready for. Morrigan turned and looked up at Demitri. His eyes were fixed on the city in front of him, the thousands of small houses and buildings scattered all around the large colosseum. His face was seemingly expressionless. "Do you really think they're capable of handling the situation? I think the humans were better off with me as their ruler."

A smirk formed on Morrigan's lips as Demitri's voice penetrated her ears. "As I've said … they have a strong will to win. If they need help, I'm sure as their former ruler you'd want to help them." Demitri sneered. The very thought of helping the humans disgusted him. Why would he want to help his food? He shifted slightly, keeping his eyes on the city. "Whatever you wish, Morrigan." He still didn't like the idea and he was never going to. He only obliged because he was somehow just as attracted to her as she was attracted to him. For the first time in quite a long time, Demitri was interested in a woman, for more than feeding.

"Mmm. Are you still weak?" She moved a bit closer to him, closing the small gap that was between them. It was like the fight that had taken place a few nights ago hadn't even happened. The fight between Demitri and Morrigan was supposed to end Demitri's rain of terror on the human world and stop his advances back into the demon world. However, their battle was cut short due to some ancient Mayan robots that were set to destroy any powerful beings. How they were awaken was still a mystery. Morrigan and Demitri needed an answer, and they needed one quick.

"No, I'm fine. You're blood was more than sufficient." Demitri, only minutes ago had been sucking her blood. Morrigan had seen his castle, that was located in the human world, in shambles. Someone had attacked his castle, who it was though, Morrigan was still unsure of. She had found him laying on top of a small pile of rubble, defeated and half dead. Morrigan recalled slowly making her way to him and kneeling down next to him. Demitri was so fast. He sprang up so quickly and sunk his teeth into her left shoulder and began to feast on her blood. Morrigan had gasped in surprise and pain then after a few moments she calmed down, along with her body. That's what she put her hand onto the back of Demitri's neck, welcoming him to get his fill. Demitri was definitely thankful that Morrigan didn't fight back and for the fact that she seemed so interested in him.

"That's good to know." Her eyes caught sight of a few humans walking into the market place. A few more humans just walked the streets for leisure. It was getting darker by the minute and Morrigan knew that their fear of the 'dark ones' was going to get the best of them. "Let's go. I guess you can stay at my castle. But please …," She turned to him and looked up at the broad man. "Don't piss anyone off. Be courteous until this war is over. Or at least try to."

Demitri turned his eyes down at Morrigan. He had no choice but to oblige. At least she was giving him a place to stay. A part of him wanted to say 'no', just because he didn't really like getting help from anyone but he thought it was too rude to turn down such an enticing woman.

Morrigan eased up into the sky, Demitri following her, as they made their way to her castle. The entrance to the demon world was a large wrought iron gate. Just beyond the gate was the famous Aensland castle, where Morrigan's stepfather, Belial, has ruled of Makai's for many years. Belial had exiled Demitri to the human world after Demitri challenged him for the throne. Demitri had waged vengeance on the demon world and continues his plans for becoming supreme ruler of Makai one day.

Morrigan was never fond of staying cooped up in the castle. She liked adventure and fighting. She spent most of her days going into the human world to find something that would spark her interest. Many a time, she was disappointed, finding nothing for her to do and forcing her back to the demon world to take on her duties as Belial's daughter. Morrigan wasn't completely against the idea of Demitri taking over the throne, considering she feels that Makai needs change in order to survive. However, she doesn't want Demitri to hurt her father in order for that change to come.

The two of them made their way past the gates and into the vast castle. They were greeted with odd stares from more than half of the elders. "Mistress…" A few of the demons moved closer to her, fearing that Demitri might try to hurt her. Morrigan merely held her hand in the air. "I'm fine. He's going to stay with us until this unknown force is taken care of."

A demon with large horns on either side of his head, pointy ears, and a rather large pointy nose walked swiftly over to her. Morrigan began to walk to her chambers, Demitri and the demon following her at either side. "Mistress…you're father isn't going to like this."

Again, Morrigan held her hand up. Her voce remained calm like it had all night. "I will speak with my father soon. Demitri's castle has been destroyed by an unknown force and that same force is going to come after us as well. As of right now, we're joining forces." They walked down long hallways decorated with various painting of dark entities. One painting mimicked the historical painting of the Archangel Michael defeating Satan, however, in this particular painting Satan came out on top. So typical of the demon world. Hung in the middle of the hallway was a very painting of Morrigan and Belial. Demitri stared at it as they walked by. He noted Morrigan's never-ending beauty then he looked at Belial. That was a face he wish he hadn't seen again. Without really realizing it, he sneered at the painting just as Morrigan turned around to speak to him. "Demitri…I…"

Demitri turned to her, seeing a smirk on her face. "Yes?"

"Well I was just going to say, I'll take you to your room but it seems to me that you're more interested in staring at that painting." Her smirked turned into a smile. She held back the urge to giggle as she stared at his face, which had become sullen. "I was admiring your beauty…"

Morrigan blushed slightly at his comment, a bit out of character for her. Morrigan was never one to blush at a compliment that was paid to her. She was so used to hearing them that they just went in one ear and out the other. However, there was something about Demitri that continued to intrigue her. "Well, thank …"

"Then I saw your father's face." Demitri had cut her off to completely insult her father. Morrigan couldn't help herself, she let out a little laugh as she moved closer to him. Placing a hand onto his arm, she lightly tugged on him. "Well then let's not stick around. I'll take you to your room."

Demitri turned and followed her. The demon that had been following didn't move, he just gave Demitri the nastiest look he could muster. There was no way he was going to let that motherfucker win over Morrigan just so he could steal the throne from her. There was no way in Hell he was going to let that slide. He knew that Morrigan was young and wanted adventure. He also realized that she wasn't all that interested in the affairs of the castle. Not that she didn't care, just that she found the politics deathly dull. He turned sharply on his heel and made his way to his master's chambers.

Not after long, Morrigan reached the chamber that Demitri was going to be staying in. She stopped in front of the large, ornate wooden door and looked up at him. "This is it. I hope you enjoy your stay." She turned and began to walk away when a large hand gently grabbed her arm. Demitri looked down at her, his pure white eyes scorching into her. "What?" Her blue-green eyes stared up at him in confusion. What in the world was he doing? Morrigan noted his expression. He looked so kind. It was a bit odd. Demitri always looked so serious and mean, but now he was looking down at Morrigan like he was the nicest man on the planet. He bent down, his lips near her ear. "Thank you," He breathed into her ear. Her felt her body tense up for a moment as he moved his lips to her neck. For a flash second she thought he was going to bite her again. Instead, he placed a gentle kiss onto the side of her neck. Morrigan shut her eyes, taking in the moment.

"Morrigan … " There was that all too familiar voice and at the best time. Morrigan sighed, looking back up at Demitri, her eyes pleading with him to keep his mouth shut. "Yes, father?" Belial stood at the opposite end of the hallway. He held finger in the air and summoned for her to come and speak with him. Demitri turned and walked into his chambers as Morrigan made her way to her father. "I can explain…"

"You had better."


End file.
